<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest, you said… by Jin_Saito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914765">Dearest, you said…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Saito/pseuds/Jin_Saito'>Jin_Saito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Saito/pseuds/Jin_Saito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...we would be together forever. I am a man of my words, so I will pursue the hampered promise we made back then. I strongly believe you feel the same. I won’t look for another, as I made this vow with you, and you alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Consequential</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Moving on<br/>Credits to fanaticalpineappletree for the prompt</p><p>This is a two-part fanfic, and I will be writing more based on fanaticalpineappletree's other prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not working out anymore. I think it’s for the best if we go our separate ways.” </em>
</p><p>Despite these, and four whole years that had passed since then, Armin’s heart still longs for the love of his life who escaped his grasp. Day and night, every single time the sun rises and falls, her face, voice, smell, her everything, would plague his mind. And although they had come to a closure upon formally ending their relationship, he’s not unaware of his own feelings. He never wanted it, and he’d like to believe that she felt the same way as he did. None of them were at fault, however. Only the situation that time was to blame, per se, as he and his teenage sweetheart Annie Leonhardt were very much in love.</p><p>So much so that they promised to tie the knot by the age of 25.</p><p>Alas, destiny had other plans for the couple, and the same cruel fate cut the thread connecting their hearts. Rather, “temporarily cut” in Armin’s words. He’s infamous for being meek and fragile ever since he was a child, but he was never the person to run away, even if he doesn’t fight back. Growing up, he carried the same type of bravado whenever faced by any predicament. And at age 19, he’s <em> still </em> determined to bring Annie back in his arms before their planned age of getting married.</p><p>Time is of the essence, he would always say.</p><p>“Hitch, wait!” Armin calls out to his friend, who’s already making her way back to her dorm room. Hitch sighs and rolls her eyes before turning on her heels to face the boy for the nth time that late afternoon. “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Armin admits the mild accusation, which causes the other to groan twice in a row. It has been like this for the past few months, ever since Armin learned that her and Annie’s communication is very much healthy and active. He genuinely feels amoral for pestering Hitch (and seemingly using her at this point) to meet Annie once again, but she would disregard his pleas every single time. In turn, Hitch somehow feels bad, sympathetic even, towards Armin. As much as she wants to help him, she simply cannot break Annie’s trust.</p><p>Albeit sly and cheeky herself, Hitch is a wonderful friend to have and knows when to draw the line. In fact, she oftentimes shares Armin’s situation to Annie by the phone or when they meet in private. She thinks she can at least help him this way indirectly, yet Annie doesn’t seem to comprehend her intention. Or rather, she feigns ignorance at her attempt of bringing them together once more. Hitch is mindful of this, so she decides to remain neutral; however, this results in her walking on thin ice depending on whom she talks to.</p><p>Armin pulls out his phone and taps on the screen a few times before handing it over to Hitch. “Here, you can dial her number and I won’t look. Then you’re free to delete it after we talk. Just please, let me talk to her.” She takes the device, only to shove it back to his chest, catching Armin off-guard. Hitch may be apathetic, but she’s far from a fool. By this point, she’s already familiar with Armin’s feat and the extent of what he’s willing to risk, especially for the sake of meeting Annie, let alone hearing her voice.</p><p>“Oh, lover boy~” she playfully coos, but her voice quickly changes to her recognizable, annoyed tone. “No. I’m 101% sure you’ll turn the speaker volume on for a quick minute, then jot down or copy and paste her number on your notes before letting me delete the dialed number.” Armin’s sudden shift of behavior from desperate to dejected earns Hitch a triumphant smile on her face not because of his current condition, but because of correctly guessing his intention.</p><p>The young man accepts defeat for now, and puts the phone back in his pants’ pocket. “I understand, sorry for bothering you.” With crestfallen eyes, Armin adjusts his backpack before turning his back on Hitch, but she gently places her hand on his shoulder. “Look, don’t get me wrong, Armin. I think you’re a great guy for Annie, but we both have to respect her privacy. You know that, right?” He glances back at her and gives Hitch an indebted smile for making him feel a little less blue. As he retreats to his dormitory, Hitch enters her own room, knowing all too well what she and Annie are going to talk about on the phone from that time until midnight.</p>
<hr/><p>Two days later, Hitch agrees to meet up with Armin by the library and makes their way to the arcades. As Armin swipes his arcade card on a shooting game slot, Hitch proceeds to tease him. “Asking <em> me </em>out on a date again, Armin? I’ll tell Annie on you~” She takes her red arcade gun (which she insisted on using because it’s the closest to the color pink from the two choices they have) whereas Armin takes the blue one. “I don’t suppose I’d want that knowing that Marlowe can potentially crush my nose with a single punch in the face,” he snorts before pointing his arcade gun to the screen.</p><p>“So,” Hitch begins while blasting enemies to oblivion in the shooting game they’re playing. “What’s your big plan?” Armin does the same, but mainly focuses on shooting enemy units at point-blank range while Hitch takes care of the distant ones. “Well,” he takes a moment to reload. “Mind passing a message to her? I promise you it’s not long. It’s not even one whole sentence.” Baffled, Hitch raises a brow at him for a brief moment before fixating her attention back to the game. “What do you have in mind this time?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>The pair continued to play other games in the arcade shop, such as the basketball game, pachinko, and even karaoke, to where Armin’s eardrums nearly bled to death from Hitch’s high-pitched screeching she refers to as “whistling” and “belting.” After spending productive time in the arcades, Armin and Hitch had a quick visit at a nearby bubble tea stall before making their way to the bus stop. This is when Armin finally requests for Hitch to relay a message to Annie. “Okay, ready?” he asks as Hitch readies her phone to take note of it. “Ready.”</p><p>“Golf club three holes strike 1102 2359”</p><p>Hitch gawks at him with her mouth ajar for a minute. When she sees and realizes that Armin is serious about the cryptic message, she merely shakes her head in confusion and takes note of it on her phone. “How sure are you that she’ll understand this?” she inquires, genuinely concerned for her friend. He gazes at the darkening sky, feeling a raindrop or two gently hitting his face. Unbeknownst to him, Hitch already sent the message to Annie in secret, sincerely hoping for the other to reply. “She will, I’m sure of it. But what I’m not sure of is if she’ll…”</p><p>Suddenly, Hitch’s phone beeps and a grin slowly creeps her face as she skims through the message. Armin sees a bus from a distance heading their stop, so he stands up and slings his knapsack over his shoulder. “Respond,” Hitch mutters, then pulls Armin down by the arm. “She’s asking when and what time, lover boy.” The bus arrives at their stop and the passengers begin to board the public transport, others growing concerned by the possible rain. Armin and Hitch, however, remain in their positions, with Armin’s ocean eyes, glossed over with tears, beaming with hope. “I-I… Annie… She...” He’s out of words, resulting in Hitch giggling at his current stupor.</p><p>Three honks from the bus are not enough to stir Armin and Hitch away from their excitement at the slightest, and after ignoring the fourth one (which is notably longer than the previous), the bus leaves them behind. The rainshower then begins to drizzle the two, yet neither minded. In fact, Armin is even grateful for the timely rainfall, using it as a disguise for his tears. “Er, would today be okay? At around 6 p.m. Let me just have my dinner— No, wait! Seven! At 7 p.m. today please, if possible. I-I’ll take her out for dinner. Please tell her she doesn’t have to have one. A-And make sure she brings an umbrella just in case, oh, and a coat, too. I don’t want her getting a cold, p-plus—”</p><p>“Hold your horses, Armin, you’re going to make me break my nails!” Hitch scolds, but sends his message anyway, though obviously not verbatim. Armin takes his seat beside Hitch again and wipes his cheek with his sleeve. Not long after, Annie answers. The blond looks at Hitch with hopeful eyes, and when she gives him a thumbs up and a wink, Armin nearly falls on his knees from joy.</p><p>10 minutes before 7 p.m., Armin arrives at a park, gazing at the lamp posts. “Huh, they added another one,” he mumbles to himself and examines its shape. He smiles at the thought that one of the pair of lamp posts didn’t change over the years. Armin reminisces the memorable events four and five years ago as he takes a seat on the bench. Thankfully, nobody else is present: the park is in a rare and secluded area where people normally don’t take notice of. It’s perfect, he thinks, as he wants nothing more but a peaceful and private time with Annie. He then hears the crackling of dried leaves underfoot, and when he turns his head to the noise’s direction, Armin jolts from the bench, his eyes widening at the sight not far from where he stands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Endlessly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...we would solve any issue together, and carry each other’s burdens. I don’t care how many years have passed; I will live up to my promise of understanding you, respecting your decisions, and keeping you safe no matter the odds. Let’s end this tonight, together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is longer than the previous one.<br/>Chapter title is from The Cab’s song “Endlessly.” I highly encourage you to listen to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>“Meow.”</p><p>The stray, tabby cat sits by the foot of the lamp post and licks its paw. Armin clutches the edge of the bench he previously sat on, while his other hand is placed firmly on his chest. An unfortunate event as a child led to Armin’s irrational fear of cats, or felines in general, and despite his efforts in completely getting rid of it growing up, none of them are completely successful. Annie nearly fell off of her chair laughing when she first found out about this, but was nonetheless supportive in helping him overcome his fear, since she herself is fond of cats.</p><p>He runs his hands through his hair as he takes a seat back on the bench, ignoring the cat as much as he can. The clock is ticking and its hands are nearing the 7 p.m. mark, his heart swelling in anticipation and unrest. He hears the cat purr in the dead of the night so when he takes a side glance at the feline, he feels his heart break free from the confines of his rib cage.</p><p>Her flaxen hair drapes her small yet sturdy shoulders like a veil, something that Armin finds beautiful and peculiar at the same time since he has gotten used to seeing it tied to either a low or messy bun (or both), yet it didn’t bother him at all. She’s crouched down across from the cat, petting it behind its ears with her delicate fingers. Armin notices that she’s wearing a beige coat and has a foldable umbrella’s handle poking out from her shoulder bag, just as he instructed her to with Hitch’s help.</p><p>Annie stands up, puts some strands of her hair behind her ear, and looks up at Armin. At that point, Armin’s cheeks moisten for the second time that day, but there’s no rain this time to mask his tears. Annie, on the other hand, remains composed, whether to conceal her own sentiment or to merely show she’s unaffected, only she herself knows. Speechless and tongue-tied as if being choked out of words, Armin simply takes steps forward to reach Annie, his eyes never leaving sight of her icey-blue ones. He cautiously reaches out for her hand (making her uncomfortable is <em> never </em>an option for him to do) and when she didn’t withdraw hers from his, Armin’s heart dances in bliss.</p><p>Even more so when he hears her say his name for the first time in four years. “Armin.”</p><p>“Still not over it?”</p><p>The cat struts away from the scene.</p><p>Armin’s soul shakes in anguish, but his determination manages to surmount the pain. “No, never,” he declares with pride. “It’s not like I didn’t try, but I can’t, I just can’t. It’s still you, <em> always </em>has been.” When Annie’s eyes softened upon hearing those words, Armin regains optimism and hope, and he cared not for the lack of affection in Annie’s voice. “You’re hopeless,” she sighs and continues to strengthen the walls she built around her fragile heart, but they’re destroyed the moment Armin replies with two simple words,</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>When he hears no words from Annie, he resumes.</p><p>“That’s why whenever I’m with you, or think of you, I’m always brimming with hope and confidence. Of course, I have Eren, Mikasa, and the others to give me a boost in self-esteem, but yours is different, Annie,” he lightly squeezes her hand. “The love I feel towards you is different from the rest. You’re both a friend and a lover, and as promised, a partner in life for the years to come.”</p><p>“But Armin—” He quickly interrupts her, knowing all too well what she’s about to say. “I was young and reckless back then. I shouldn’t have agreed. This sounds utterly cliché but I should’ve fought more back then. I didn’t wish to disrespect your father, but I should’ve proven myself further instead of giving up.”</p><p>
  <em> Back in their early teenage years, Armin and Annie had kept their budding relationship a secret. Their secret, however, was eventually busted by their own friends, yet they were passionate in keeping the couple’s status hidden from the others. Especially from Annie’s father. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Leonhardts were a prestigious family of a line of soldiers and some combat medics. Annie, being an only daughter, had no choice but to continue their family tradition on her father’s behalf, who was a retired soldier himself. Although Annie assured Armin that she’d be fine and she managed to convince her father that she’d be a combat medic instead, Armin was completely against the idea of sending his better half in danger, regardless if she worked in the front lines or not. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Mr. Leonhardt gradually grew immune to the couple’s (and their friends’) lies when he caught Annie sneaking out of the house one fateful evening to meet up with Armin. The moment he saw a glimpse of the boy, Mr. Leonhardt immediately condemned him for “not being good enough” for his daughter. When he diverted his attention to Armin’s deceased parents and scorned them, Armin lost control over his emotions, most particularly when his grandfather was humiliated for being a coal miner before his retirement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This resulted in Armin initiating a scuffle with Annie’s father. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Horrified, Annie intervened in the fight (that was leaning, of course, to Armin’s defeat) and accidentally crippled her own father. Mr. Leonhardt’s already burning flame of animosity towards Armin and even his own family grew larger from this, and forced Annie right then and there to end their relationship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, their already difficult situation only became even more challenging for the two as the weeks and months went by, so Annie initiated the conversation in order to protect him and her father. Of course, Armin didn’t agree the first time, but he eventually gave up and agreed to her decision, ending their relationship in a mutual manner. She and her family then left the town and cut her communication with Armin, and even his closest friends (except for Hitch), completely. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Are you, by any chance… angry at me that I gave up back then?”</p><p>“Honestly, it’s funny you ask me that. Armin, you were very, <em> very </em>persistent in keeping our relationship. If I say I’m angry at you for “giving up,” that would be laughable.”</p><p>Armin smiles and sees through Annie’s sarcastic remark, yet this isn’t enough for her to clear away her usual stoic expression. To distract herself, however, she proceeds to make an attempt to dwindle Armin’s demeanor. “Like I said, and you admitted it yourself, you’re hopeless. If you keep thinking about me or our past relationship over and over again, you won’t move on. Find a different girl already, it’s been four years.” Judging from the faltering of Armin’s eyes, it’s visible that he’s somehow affected by her words, as if they cut into his heart.</p><p>Fortunately, the cut isn’t deep enough to make Armin quit.</p><p>“But you <em> wanted </em> to see me, right?</p><p>Annie falls speechless and gently but firmly pulls her hand away from Armin’s benign grip. “The message Hitch sent you… You still remember them crystal clear, so I suppose <em> both </em> of us haven’t moved on. And with that, you still agreed to see me after ignoring me all these years.” He then points at the lamp post behind Annie. “This is your favorite spot to meet up with me, right? Because it’s secluded, and because of the “inverted <b>golf club</b> shape” of that lamp. You would often point it out to me. And speaking of golf, you taught me how to play bowling, right? It was your favorite. Is it until now?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…”</p><p>“You would make fun of me because of how I struggle with it, let alone carrying the bowling ball through its <b>three holes</b>. It took us some time, but when I got my first <b>strike, </b>we celebrated! Well, not that much, but you know… A-And that day…”</p><p>“You mean November 2nd (<b>1102</b>),” Annie muses, surprising Armin that she herself opens it up. “What else can I say… except for the fact that I said “yes” to you at 11:59 p.m. (<b>2359</b>) on that day, just a minute before your birthday. Honestly, Armin, I thought dates are important for anniversaries, but I never would’ve imagined in a million years that you’d fuzz over the <em> exact time</em>. You’re something else.”</p><p>She feels something brushing against her legs, and sees the same tabby cat she was petting earlier. Annie tentatively lifts the cat from the ground and when it didn’t squirm to free itself, she sits on the bench and places the tabby on her lap. Cold sweats form on Armin’s temples, but settles on to take a seat beside Annie, trying his utmost best to pay no heed to the cat. “I think I should tell you this. I feel you have the right to know.” A hefty amount of unrest begins to arise in the deepest pits of Armin’s consciousness. Negative thoughts start to swirl in his mind like a typhoon, one of them being that one thing he fears the most. Has she already found a new lover? Has she been <em> dating </em> a new man? The mere thought of it is enough to make Armin feel an imaginary punch in the gut.</p><p>“My… father… Passed away…” she hesitates and fixes her gaze on the cat comfortably taking a nap on her lap.</p><p>All of Armin’s turbulence vanishes upon hearing the news. When he asked when, Annie responds with “two years ago.” He doesn’t know what or how he’s supposed to feel after learning this new revelation. Compassionate as he may appear to be, he had admitted to Annie several times before that he’s far from a good person.</p><p>He would be lying if he admits he’s remorseful over Mr. Leonhardt’s death; he <em> still </em>abhors the man not only for being the catalyst of his and Annie’s break up, but for ridiculing his parents and his grandfather. Truth be told, he would sometimes dream of getting back at Annie’s father, now that he’s older and stronger compared to the docile boy he once was. Plus, Mr. Leonhardt is, or was, in this current state, crippled by Annie herself, so it would give him the edge towards victory.</p><p>But, he was still Annie’s father, and of course, she cared for him as a daughter.</p><p>The tension starts to grow thick between him and his own intrusive thoughts when Annie asks him a dreaded question he never wanted to hear. “How do you feel about this?” She’s obviously referring to her father’s death.</p><p>“That crippled old man deserves that. I had to fucking endure the emotional pain he left me for four years. What else do you expect me to say, Annie? Feel bad for that guy? I’ve told you this multiple times: I’m not a good person.”</p><p>Is what Armin wishes to say, but pushes them to the back of his mind, letting his other perverse thoughts eat the words away. Armin responds with silence, resulting in Annie attempting to drop hints for him to grasp. She cannot exactly fathom what Armin wanted to say, but she can tell from his pursed lips that he’s simply refusing to admit that he’s somehow relieved. “See? This is why our relationship didn’t work out. You’re too soft.”</p><p>Annie resumes, not giving Armin a chance to interrupt. “Why did you even invite me here in the first place? Let’s get this over with, Armin, since both of us hadn’t had dinner yet.”</p><p>Right. The dinner Armin promised.</p><p>“Do you want us to truly move on from this agony for the past four years?”</p><p>“Yeah, I want us to move on, Annie. I’ve had enough of this.” A low gasp escapes Annie’s mouth.</p><p>She’s hoping, at the very least, that Armin would try to convince her otherwise, because if she’s being honest with herself, she still loves him. Similar to Armin, Annie had tried to forget about him and perhaps find a new man in her university, but to no avail. Hearing him give up on their chance of ever going back together for the second time, her heart shatters into a million pieces. The pain even drove her to tears that she herself failed to realize at first, but the warmth of Armin’s hand on her cheek somehow worked its way to put back the pieces of her broken heart.</p><p>“Let’s move on, put the past behind us, and start anew. I’ll never give up on you and our promise.”</p><p>More tears fall from her widened eyes, and she’s thankful that Armin is there to wipe them away for her. The cat stirs awake from its short slumber, yawns, and gazes up at Armin. “I suppose… we can be together again now that your father has passed away. Right…?” He braces himself for any possible retaliation that Annie may do or say, expecting that she’d be offended by his somehow insensitive remark, but to his surprise, she doesn’t. Instead, she curses under her breath and blames him for missing her part-time job for that day. “Dammit, I skipped out on my part-time for this. If my boss kicks my ass tomorrow, you’re in trouble, I swear,” she threatens in between little sobs.</p><p>Unfazed, Armin responds with the same sentiment. “Same here, but I don’t really care. My boss is a piece of rotten shit anyway.”</p><p>“Wow. I never thought I’d hear your rare curses again.”</p><p>“Oh, Annie, you missed out on a lot. Ask Hitch how many times I’ve sworn over the years. Anyway, enough about that. S-So…” He takes Annie’s hands and traps them in between his. “Do you… w-want to start all over again…?”</p><p>Annie scoffs, but the slight upward curves of the corners of her lips say otherwise. “I mean, you’re smart. Give me three reasons why I shouldn’t say yes.” Her snarky remark only made Armin laugh. He’s relieved that Annie hasn’t changed at all, but of course, he wants nothing more but to keep up on those four years they have lost, apart from each other’s arms. Annie, on the other hand, is secretly amused at how he dealt with their issue, even manipulating the concept of moving on to starting anew. Perhaps, this is the reason why she wasn’t lucky in finding a man that suits her tastes.</p><p>If there’s anyone to blame for her high standards, it’s none other than Armin himself.</p><p>“Let’s start with that dinner I promised.” Armin stands up and brings Annie along with him, causing the cat on her lap to jump off just in time. “About time,” she snorts. “You better buy me that Frozen Mocha Frappuccino from the Ackerman’s.” Hand-in-hand, the couple make their way to their destination as they ramble about the things they have missed in each other’s life for the past four years, such as their studies, schools, part-time jobs, Eren, Mikasa, and the others, as well as Historia’s scheduled party next month, to which Annie agrees to attend to right after Armin invites her.</p><p>He even shares to Annie what he and Hitch did that afternoon, and how he used the arcades as a leverage to gain confidence in passing the code to her. When he sees Annie’s apparent confusion, he explains that the arcades reminded him of a bowling center for some odd reason.</p><p>And when Armin requests to visit Mr. Leonhardt with her on their next day-off, Annie happily grants him permission.</p><p>The tabby cat follows them from behind, as their conversation drifted to the promise they made before their separation.</p><p>Their vow to exchange “I do’s” to each other and nobody else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>